This is an application for a shared instrumentation grant for establishing a scanning electron microscope (SEM) facility at Tufts University School of Medicine. Specifically, the DS-130 Scanning Electron Microscope (International Scientific Instruments, Inc.) is requested to provide "state of the art" scanning electron microscope capabilities to a group of NIH-supported investigators involved in both basic and clinical research. Major users represent a number of different departments both at the Medical School (Anatomy and Cellular Biology, Pathology, Medicine and Therapeutic Radiology) and the College of Liberal Arts (Biology). This facility will enhance collaborative research efforts, and will enable the expansion of a number of ongoing research efforts which require SEM capabilities.